


The box

by awesominin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Did this for fun, Other, just pentagon loving their leader, this was a spontaneous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: He swallowed nervously as he opened the box. He received the box as a gift from his friends to him. The box wasn’t small, yet it wasn’t big. It was big enough to stack 4 books in it, but not big enough to stack more than 4.
Kudos: 12





	The box

**Author's Note:**

> this story was just spontaneous and a fun one to write. I really love hui so i wrote a fic for him!! I hope you enjoy!

He swallowed nervously as he looked at the box. The box was received as a gift from his members to him. The box wasn’t small, yet it wasn’t big. It was big enough to stack 4 books in it, but not big enough to stack more than 4. The top was masking-taped shut, messily; a sign that he knew that Kino wasn’t the one who taped it. Kino would have done it immaculately and meticulously even if he didn’t need to. He was sitting in his studio chair with his music making application still pulled up on his monitor and computer in front of him. Well, now behind him. He was facing the door that Yuto and Shinwon had burst through minutes before. He had been going through final edits for their newest comeback song, Dr. Bebe. When the two members came, they had scared him before throwing the said box, he was holding at him.  _ Why am I so afraid of opening this box?  _ He asked himself. It was just them. The same people he had spent about the last 4 years with. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He began slowly opening the messily taped box. He had removed the last piece of tape on the top of the box when Wooseok burst in. Upon seeing his hyung still with the closed box, Wooseok sighed and turned around. 

“Guys! He still hasn’t opened it!” Wooseok yelled into the hall that led up to his studio. Groaning, he could hear the complaints of how slow he was as the rest of the members trudge into the small studio. The studio was now cramped, since it was only meant to fit 2 or 3 people, not 8. 

“Come on, hyung! Open up the box!” Yuto urged.

“If I’m going to open it, let's do it in the practice room. The studio is too cramped to fit the 8 of us, anyways,” He replied. The rest of the members exchanged glances. Their tiny hyung, Jinho, shrugged as if to say  _ there’s nothing we are going to lose anyways _ before leading them to their practice room. 

Arriving at the large practice room, Yeo one said, “Hyung! Just open the box! It's not that hard.” He sighed and finally opened the box. Inside the box was full of tissue paper. 

“If you guys are giving me tissue paper, then you guys should have just given me a box,” he unamusedly said. The rest laughed.

“If we were to give you tissue paper, then, yeah, we are going to give the box as well,” Hongseok snickered. He rolled his eyes and removed the layers of tissue paper. He grabbed the folded paper at the bottom of the box and opened it.

“I told you he was going to tear up!”

“If that was you, you’d no better, Kino!”

“Yah!!”

“I’m older than you!”

“Yeah, by 4 days!”

“Both of you, be quiet!” Hongseok shouted before an actual fist-fight could break out between the ‘98ers. 

“What do you think, hyung?” Shinwon asked, smiling. He moved his hand to wipe the never-ending tears that came out of his eyes.

“I-” He choked up, “I love it.” The piece of folded paper was a sign. Not any sign, but a large message dedicated to him. In the middle were the words  _ Best leader Hui,  _ decorated with small art works surrounding the words. There were little messages covering the empty spaces of the paper. From short ones like “We love you, Hui hyung!” to long ones that talked about their feelings for him. The other members exchanged a look before looking at Hui who was still crying and reading each individual message. They softly smiled.

“We love you, Hui.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of the "he's" was referring to hui unless a member was referred in the sentence. i dont rly know why i did it like that, i just did.


End file.
